Episode 8
Kid History - Episode 8 is the third episode of Kid History - Season 2, and is the eighth episode of Kid History. It is about John and his college roommates Jake (Randy Roberts), Sean (Brett Roberts), and Todd (Richard Sharrah) going to Arizona to watch a race and pay Jake's brother a visit. Plot The story begins with John talking to his girlfriend Vanessa, and they enter John's dorm. John's roommate Jake (Randy Roberts) stares at John in confusion, and John explains about Vanessa "being his...friend". John suddenly tells Vanessa "Boys only!" and pushes her out the door. As Sean (Brett Roberts) and Todd (Richard Sharrah) walk in, unrolling a roll of toilet paper, Jake suggests they go to Arizona to watch a race. Sean and Todd wonder about using a car, and Jake says John will take them, but John says he thought Jake was inviting them to go with him. In the car, John, Jake and Sean attempt to sing a song, bu Sean misses his cue, thus he says "Oh, strawberries!", much to John and Jake's confusion. John asks Jake where they will stay, and Jake tells him that they can stay in his brother's RV because he will be there as well. Todd suddenly tells John to stop, and they pull over to see a snake. Jake, Todd and Sean start poking it, and they invite John, but he replies with a simple "no". Sean calls John a "scaredy-pants". At midnight, Jake tells them that his brother's RV is in Paige, AZ. They tell him that is where they are, but Jake cannot remember where the motor home is, so he suggests they split up. Jake knocks on a door, but a cranky man (Mark Roberts) answers and asks him why he's waking him up. Jake asks if he knows his brother, but the man says he ''isn't ''his brother and closes the door on Jake. They stop at a Denny's to eat. A waiter (Dave Roberts) comes to take their order. They order food, and John asks if they can sleep here, and the waiter says he has to ask his manager. He asks the manager, and the two kids doing their voices get their roles mixed up and start over, this time not messing up. The next day, they go to the race. While Jake is talking to some joggers, John asks a worker (Mike Roberts) is they can volunteer. Sean wants to be part of the pit crew, and Todd wants to commentate, but instead the worker makes them watch. The worker drops them off and tells them that the racers will come in about 5 hours. Later, they get bored and almost forget Jake, who is running to the car. He gets in and the car takes off. John pops out in the back seat and says "Who's driving?". Trivia *When Jake asks the cranky man if he knows his brother, he says he isn't his brother. This is probably because he couldn't hear well due to sleepiness. *This is the first, and so far only, episode where Randy Roberts portrays another character. *This is the third episode to have a live screening. The premiere was on March 2, 2012. *it is possible that John, Jake, Sean and Todd were somewhere far away from Arizona, possibly Utah, California or Nevada, when they poked the snake because it was midnight by the time they reached Arizona. *Kid #2 looks a little bit like Shia LaBeouf. Cast (in order of appearance) John Roberts as John Unknown cast member as Vanessa Randy Roberts as Jake Brett Roberts as Sean Richard Sharrah as Todd Mark Roberts as Cranky Man Dave Roberts as Waiter Unknown cast member as Manager Mike Roberts as Worker Unknown cast members as Joggers Watch the video here